1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer peripherals, and particularly to a USB electric fragrant emitting joint.
2. Description of Related Art
More and more computer peripherals, such as keyboards, monitors, mice, printers, scanners, modems, digital cameras, outer boxes, cell phones, are appended to computers. To simplify the connections of the peripherals and the computer, universal serial bus devices are developed, which is used with a hub. Thereby, the peripherals can be inserted into the inserting holes of the hub through the terminals of the USB plug so as to be connected to a power source or related equipment.
The feature of above hub of the USB device is that it has four sub-wires. Two are signal lines and the other two are power wires for supplying low voltages (about 5 V) and low current (about 500 mA). Thereby, the hub may be used as a plug for transferring signals and supplying power.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a USB electric fragrant emitting joint. The USB electric fragrant emitting joint of the present invention comprises an upper casing having emitting holes and a USB pattern; a lower casing having a groove at a bottom thereof; a USB connecting terminal placed in front ends of the upper casing and lower casing; a fragrant rod; and an electric heating element. When the USB connecting terminal is inserted into a hub, it will receive power from the USB so as to generate heat and thus the fragrant rod will emit a fragrant odor from the emitting holes.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.